The Water's Deep
by CaptinBenny
Summary: Just when Kevin FINALLY musters up the courage to ask out the star swim captain, fate throws him a curve ball when he stumbles upon Eddward's moonlight secrete. [Mermaid!Reverse!Kevedd]


_**~Part one of three of this mermaid reverse!KevEdd AU.  
**__**Reverse!Kevedd = Asphy  
**__**Kevin, Edd = EENE/ Danny Antinucci~**_

"_Deep breaths, Kevin. Deep breaths."_

Behind the white-washed tile and cement walls of Peach Creek's swimming facility stood a nerdy boy in a red ball cap. The deep purple circles under his eyes were a tell-tale sign of the sleepless nights he spent preparing for this moment. Palms sweating, green eyes staring at the thrashing water behind a broken pair of thick-rimmed glasses, Kevin chewed at a piece of dry skin on his bottom lip. Every fiber within him told him to retreat, to not do what he was so sure he _had_ to. From under the florescent lighting, came a lurch in the pool. A flash of soaking white skin emerged from the water.

_Eddward_. Kevin didn't know whether the skip in his heart beat was from the fear ingrained into him from his childhood bully or the fact that it was this same bully that had been the object of his affection for the past 3 years. Thin lines of liquid streaked over his lean shoulder muscles. Water dripped from his swimmer trunks as he heaved himself out. Huffing out a final deep breath, The Kevin gathered the remainder of his courage and entered the lion's den. His plan was to not alert the swimmer and save himself the walk of shame he was sure was in his future. Unfortunately, luck was not in his favor. The ear-piercing squeak of sneakers and wet tile vibrated through the facility as he slipped in a lone puddle. An ugly squawk belted out of the red head as he flipped backward into the floor. _Hard_.

Perfect. Even if his plan didn't go well, now Eddward would have another ream of ammo to poke fun at him with. Groaning he rolled up into a sitting position. His back completely drench and the tell-tale crunch of broken machine parts jumbled in his backpack. _Shit_. It would take another week to rebuild the model that was now surely a pile of junk in the bottom of his pack. There was a glimmer of hope that Edd hadn't seen. Chancing one eye over to the pool he found the swim captain standing over him. Jerking back, an action he internally cursed himself for, he stumbled to his feet to acquire some distance between them. Just because he liked the guy, didn't mean he felt safe at such a close proximity.

"I would prefer you to discard your footwear _before_ entering the pool area, pumpkin." A glare simmered behind Eddward's cold blue eyes. Annoyance was written all over the swim captain's face. His gapped teeth bit into a scowl. Kevin felt like an ant under that glare.

"S-sorry" he murmured.

Averting his eyes anywhere but to Edd's, he focused on a nearby vein of water snaking along the grout flooring. Eddward heaved a sigh, aggravation laced heavily in it. "Is there a particular _reason_ why you are here?"

Kevin bite chewed at the inside of his cheek. _Well, it was now or never. _Bunching up his shoulders around his ears, he looked up and braced himself. "Um, y-yeah. There is actually. What are you doing Friday?" _Stupid_. He knew EXACTLY what Eddward was doing Friday.

"Considering I am the captain of the team, I do believe I will be attending the swim meet, along with the rest of the student body. I'm surprised that you have managed to bypass all of the posters and daily announcements concerning such an event."

Leave it to Eddward to point out the obvious and call you on your bull shit. Kevin fidgeted between his heels, shifting the weight from one to the other. "Yeah, of course. I uh, meant after." His eyes flickered from the ground back up to the dripping swimmer. His raven hair poked out from under the skin-tight cap. They dripped lightly and clung to his forehead and neck. Eyebrow cocked, Eddward's face was riddled with a mix of confusion and suspicion. His eyes narrowed. "….What are you plotting, boy?"

"Nothing I just-"

"Then if you are through wasting my time. I have more important things to attend to."

Eddward turned to leave and Kevin could see his chance slipping. Impulse took over and he snatched the jock's wrist. Before he could think otherwise, the words blurted out of this mouth. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Edd's eyes widened. His eyebrows twitched up then settled back into an asymmetrical cock. "Are you asking me on a date, pumpkin?" Kevin took a breath in from his nose and met with the other's eyes. "Yeah, I am." Edd chuckled at the determination burning in the ginger's eyes. A rare smile (or rather a smirk), flashed over his face for the briefest moment. Without a word, he turned on his heel and headed back towards the pool. Kevin was floored. Was Edd really going to just ignore him? After a moment Kevin rolled his eyes, he re-adjusted the strap of his back pack. Well, it could've been worse. Scratch that, now that he asked out the most popular jock in school, he was sure to get the full onslaught of gay jokes by the student body. Collecting the little dignity he had left, he released a sigh and moved to leave before Eddward decided to leave him a parting gift of bruises.

"I shall be at your house at 8:00 PM. No later. I'll expect you to have dinner prepared upon my arrival."

Kevin froze. His heart knotted up into his throat and a heat bristled over the back of his neck. He spun around so fast he nearly slipped again. Edd's thumbs were hooked under his cap, snapping it back into place upon his head. Before diving back into the pool, he threw a glance over his shoulder, gracing Kevin with another flash of baby blues. "Don't be late."


End file.
